


Need Some Comfort (In the Form of Sex)

by AstaianNymph



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Hidden Identitiy, M/M, Misbehaving TARDIS, Psychic Bond, Sex, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaianNymph/pseuds/AstaianNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink-meme propmt, "A Jack/Eleven fic. But, Jack doesn't know it's the Doctor. The Doctor has his own reasons for not letting Jack know until after they've had mind-blowing sex, and Jack really doesn't have a clue that the boy he's shagging is really an old friend. And the last, important bit, without which this doesn't work: Jack cannot hate the bow-tie. At all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been edited slightly. I've corrected some spelling errors, and made a change so that the next chapter makes sense temporally.

The Doctor was really, really annoyed at the TARDIS right now. She was enjoying Amy and Rory’s, er, activities entirely too much. And it’s when you have a ship that’s psychic, it’s impossible to get away from its moods. And right now, he was very horny. He’d been trying to patch up some auxiliary functions that he hadn’t made use of in a while when jolts of sexual energy had pulsed through him. Again. He’d been off even thinking about sex since he locked the time war away. But this body was young, and his companions were very... enthusiastic. He was happy for them, he really was, but he didn’t want a part of their relationship, and he was readily getting tired of wanking. It was good, no denying it. He hadn’t done that in just as long, so it was fun when it happened. But his passengers were still at it like newlyweds, every single night. It didn’t interfere with their adventures any, so he hadn’t done anything or talked to them about it.

The energy came again, orgasmic this time, and he almost came right there. Maybe it was over, he hoped as he willed his erection to go away. But no such luck, more arousal coursed through him as he grabbed his jacket and stalked around the console. He was going out. He chose a nice, no-questions-asked bar in a fairly secluded location. He was fairly sure he wouldn’t be recognised here. He willed his erection down once more, left a psychic message for the Ponds if they ventured as far out as the control room, and stormed out.

The bar was nice and full, a good place for anonymity. He was about a millenium out from the Ponds’ time, no worries about weird stuff there, that was good. Feeling fine, he wandered up to the bar. He ordered himself something non alcoholic, though, not particularly wanting to dull his senses. He was just finishing his first Arcturan Fizz when the bartender brought him another, “Compliments of the gent in the coat.” The Doctor looked to where the bartender was pointing, and smiled.

There, waving at him, was Captain Jack Harkness. He didn’t look a day older than when they’d last left off. He had a bit of a predatory look on, too. The Doctor was pretty sure Jack didn’t recognise him. He made his decision instantly and smiled coyly at Jack, a sure invitation to join the empty seat next to him. This was going to be fun. Two of his favourite games as one.

~

Jack had watched the boy come in, a bit on edge. He’d relaxed when he’d received his drink, although Jack knew it wasn’t alcoholic. He was tall, but just short of Jack’s height. He wore the most adorable tweed jacket and bowtie, and he looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Jack watched him drinking, a tinge of guilt in his eyes. He clearly needed a distraction, and Jack was eager to provide it. He bought the man another of the fizzy concotion he was drinking and beamed at him with his best flirtatious look. The man looked confused at first, as if wondering who would buy him a drink. Jack would have to remedy that attitude, he was downright sexy. When the boy spotted him at the end of the bartender’s reach, he immediately turned on the flirt. Jack wasn’t complaining, though, this was looking to be a good night. The man gestured to the seat beside him, and Jack wasted no time going to sit next to him

He stuck his hand out. “Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?”

The man blushed, taking his hand gently, “Dr. John Smith.” He smiled up at Jack, eyes shy through his fringe. He was so confident about it Jack knew he realy had met someone unfortunate enough to have that name. He could barely keep from giggling.

“What do you study, Dr. Smith?”

“History, Captain.” Jack could see his loins starting to react. This night was looking good.

“Call me Jack.” The man nodded. He reached over to the man’s neck, “I like your bow-tie, John.” He was fondling it suggestively when his lips were crashed into by John’s eager mouth. They abandoned the bar quickly, retreating, snogging all the way to the alley way.

John pulled back, “Do you have a place we can go?” Jack was used to men not being comfortable in the street or showing him their quarters. And if this man was at the local university, well, there was a reason this bar was well-hidden. Jack nodded quickly, and led him to his car.

Jack had managed a nice flat in a busy part of town. The owner was nice and very willing to look the other way when it came to Jack’s indiscretions. And the flat itself was nice enough to put the better-off, like John seemed to be, at ease, reassuring them they weren’t going to be trafficked or murdered. They barely managed to keep their hands off each other throughout the hallways. As soon as the door was shut and locked, John jumped him, his sweet, gorgeous, hot mouth was all over him. Jack half just wanted to enjoy these sensations, but he really wanted more. He dragged John into the bedroom, shedding their clothes as they went.

They were both shirtless by the time they got to the bedroom, and John faltered, as if unsure of himself. “Shh.. Don’t worry, John. I will take care of you.” Jack whispered, nuzzling his ear as he said it. John whimpered and melted into Jack’s touch, and he laid him nicely on the bed. Jack crawled over him, kissing his bare torso and neck. John just lay there, squirming and gasping, but clearly enjoying his touches. After a bit, his hips had even started to buck. He was clearly comfortable underneath another man.

“Please,” he cried softly, letting forth a most delicious moan, “please fuck me. I want you in me.” His gasps belied this as truth, hips more needy now. Jack murmured a positive response before starting in on getting John’s trousers off. Barely any time had passed when they were panting and unclothed, rubbing, touching, feeling. Jack reached for the nightstand drawer and found the lube. He delicately smeared John’s hole with it and gently pushed in his first finger. He was rewarded with a deeply appreciative moan. Ooh, he wanted to hear more of those wonderful noises. He wriggled his finger around until he found the spot that made the man under him writhe, moaning his name. It was time for a second finger.

By the time Jack had fully prepared John to take him, John was reduced to whimpers and moans of “Oh, Jack,” “Please,” and “More.” And that was definitely helping Jack closer and closer to the edge. Finally, he pulled out a condom, rolled it onto himself, and lined himself up with John’s puckering hole. “Jack, I don’t think I can stand to wait any longer.” That was plenty for Jack to let go and drive home. John’s arse was wonderful, and then he started clenching his muscles, trying to pull more of him in. Jack set a quick pace, constantly moaning John’s name, and came very quickly, John tipped over by Jack’s orgasm pulsing inside him. They cleaned up swiftly and silently and then fell into post-coital, blissful sleep.

~

Jack woke to warmth. His head was a bit foggy before he realised the warmth was the man in his bed, still sleeping gorgeously from their activities last night. _John,_ thought Jack, affectionately. He lay back down, his head on the man’s chest, and the man cuddled him back. Jack was starting to sink back into the warmth of sleep when a sound brought him wide awake. Da-da-da-dum. Da-da-da-dum. The heartbeat of a time lord. He sat up in shock, and a cold wave of air hit the man underneath him, and he stirred, waking. The man. The time lord. Dr. John Smith. John Smith, Doctor. “Doctor.” Everything came crashing down.

The man under him squirmed and stretched, taking his time to wake. “Yes, Jack,” he replied and Jack could see the weight of nine hundred years settle back into place.

“Why? Doctor...” He literally didn’t know what to say. This was so much more wonderful, yet so much worse.

The Doctor pulled him in close, petting him, his head. Kissing him gently. “Because I always take care of everyone, and sometimes I need someone to take care of me. And I also get off on it.” He quirked a smile.

Jack pulled away just enough to look him in the eye. “It was real though?”

“Of course, Jack. I do want you. It’s been a complicated couple of regenerations, but I’m willing to admit it now.” He waited for Jack to nod his acquiescence. “I want this. I can be your Doctor, taking care of you by day, but come night, I’d like to be your John.”  
Jack purred into his Doctor’s shoulder. “I’d like that, Doctor. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” was the short, quiet, ever-sweet reply.

~

Amy and Rory were entirely unsure about what was happening. The Doctor had brought home a man, and the TARDIS had become more distant. The man’s name was Jack, but it was weird, because when the TARDIS started to get frisky and it wasn’t their doing, all the two of them could hear was a voice of longing, “John”.


	2. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor learns a lesson about self care.

Sometimes, there was no way to win. The Doctor hated those days. Today was one of those days. He had failed. He had failed and there was nobody else. Nobody else in all of time and space he could tell. He'd lost Rory. And Amy was okay. She was all happy, in fact. It pained him so, knowing that she would be devastated if only she could remember.

So he took the guilt on himself. He was the one who could remember, but he was also the one who had made all the mistakes. He was the one who had dragged Rory along. Granted, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, as he'd been trying to get Amy to stop hitting on him. But he could have handled that differently. He could have talked to her about it, but he couldn't stop running. It's his biggest strength, but also a great weakness, that. Running.

It was his fault that Amy didn't remember him. He could have done it. Martha had remembered after the timestorm, and she hadn't had any prompting. Not everyone who had been stewing in the centre of the paradox had remembered, and she'd done it all on her own. Not that Amy wasn't amazing. She had helped him so many times in the past. But he should have been prepared. He had known what would happen if someone got close to the cracks in the universe. He should have prepared his passengers better.

And worst of all, it seemed like his TARDIS was going to be destroyed. He'd pulled a piece of it from the crack that should not be, that was following him around like a lost puppy. Except not cute. Puppies are adorable. Still, the cracks are the least of his worries. He's investigating them. No, he's worried for his TARDIS. She didn't like when he brought the sliver inside with him. It was just a small bit of her hull, and most of the time energy had gone from it, but he still had fought with her for days, trying to reassure her it was harmless. She was still mad at him, but they'd come to an understanding. She wasn't misbehaving anymore.

It was times like these when he felt his full centuries-long life. He'd already been old when he'd locked the timelords away. Plenty of time had passed since then, but he hadn't stopped running. He was afraid he was running out of places to run to. He sighed and let the TARDIS drift through time. She was always much happier when he didn't tether her to any spot, so he refrained from doing so. He stroked her panels lovingly as he went off, wandering through the corridors until he found one of the rooms he alone could find. It was a room full of windows looking out into the vortex. He watches the patterns swirling and concentrates on feeling the same patterns that his biology has developed to respond to. He sits, lost in the vortex for hours.

They pass a snag. He jolts upright. Things that should not be. He knows this snag. He doesn't usually admit it, but he's like the TARDIS in that he prefers his time to be ever-changing. He doesn't like snags. Except he's spent a lot of time with Earth literature to understand that sometimes what he sees as a snag, they see as something they can always rely on. Maybe that's exactly what he needs. He treks back to the control room. He's in no rush, but the corridors rearrange so he doesn't have to go as far as it took him to get to the vortex room in the first place.

It's not easy, doing something. It's easier to run away. But maybe he can trick himself into believing that running away can also be running towards someone. He navigates the TARDIS around the snag, following it like it's a lifeline in a storm, even though he knows he doesn't need to. It's a way to feel like he's running. It's a way to give himself more time to change his mind. He sighs and throws her into gear, leaping the rest of the distance. He parks her in an alley and takes a walk.

The lights aren't on in Jack's flat, so he keeps going. Sure enough, a few blocks later, and he sees that gorgeous coat coming at him. They meet eyes and keep approaching each other, neither of them speaking. They get close enough to shake hands and they stop.

******

Jack is having a marvelous night. He likes it around here. It's a little cool, but it's a nice, quiet place to think. When he's not picking up someone random for a fling. Partying is healthy, sometimes. But not tonight. Tonight, he's out for a walk in the beautiful weather they're having. The moon hangs high in the sky, bright and clear and beautiful. It's a good walk, and it only gets better as he spots the man in the distance, looking old and worn. That was quite a shame: someone who looks so young shouldn't be burdened with a look of such age. At least, that's what Ianto told him when events wore on him. At the time, he'd not fully understood what the man had meant, brushing it off. But he understood now, looking at the Doctor.

Neither of them said anything. He wanted to let the Doctor speak first. But it was clear as they stared into each other's eyes that that wasn't going to happen tonight. He looked as if he needed a reprieve from what was weighing him down. Well, Jack could provide that.

"It's nice to see you again, John," he ventures, letting him know that they can play this out again. "Back for a repeat?"

The Doctor smiles. He's so relieved that Jack understands. "It's been a rough week at the university, Jack. You said I could come to you if I needed a break."

Jack beams back at him. "Of course, John." He throws an arm around him and starts walking them back to his flat. "I'm glad you came to see me again. It's not good to study so hard, you know. History will always be there for you afterwards when you need to take a break.

"I suppose so," John replies, falling comfortably in beside him as they walk back in silence. It was good to have a heavy arm wrapped around him. It was comforting that they understood each other without the need for words.

They get back to the flat and go directly into the bedroom. Jack pushes John onto the bed. "Stay." He starts stripping. It's not sexy in the way you'd expect a strip tease to (try to) be; instead it's sensual and plain. Not the most efficient disrobing, but not overly showy.

When Jack is naked, he moves towards John. The man looks as if he might protest, but Jack gets down and puts a finger to his lips. "Let me take care of you." John nods, and Jack starts undressing him. He takes his time. He kisses every inch of his skin as it's bared. He worships him head to toe, treating his body with reverence and care. It's a slow build, but it's worth it.

By the time Jack pulls off John's underwear, they're both hard and breathing shallowly, hot desire all over. Jack nuzzles the hard cock in front of him before starting to worship it with the same care and reverence as he paid to the rest of his body. After he's sure he's kissed and licked every surface of it, he moves down, kissing, licking, fondling his balls. The little noises he makes as he works are precious. He loves the patterns in the skin under his tongue.

He moves down farther, tonguing at the pretty little ring of muscle before him. John moans wantonly when that happens. Jack feels vindicated. His work has not gone to waste. He pulls back to find lube and John whimpers with the loss. When he has it, Jack goes back over to John and embraces him for a moment. "I'm going to make you feel so good." The man in his arms jerks and moans in excitement. "Please, please Jack."

Jack smiles happily and lubes him up slowly, working him open slowly. He slowly takes the man below him apart. Finally, finally, he's opened him up enough. Slowly, slowly he enters him, giving him time to adjust at every point. When he's finally seated deep, he starts moving. It's slow and it's sweet, and the man below him is gripping the sheets with white knuckles.

He reaches down between them and starts stroking John's cock in the same, slow rhythm. "It's okay John, you can come apart for me." His voice is so deep and husky. The sweetness running between them is almost too much to bear. Jack wants to slow down even further to make the pleasure last, even as his body is bidding he speed up and come to a climax _right_ now.

But the slow pleasure will have the same effect. It's too much for John and he cries out wordlessly as his cock explodes, splattering between the two of them. Jack goes quickly after that, hurrying to his own climax, sweet and tight inside John.

He pads to the bathroom for a washcloth. John whimpers beneath him as he delicately cleans them both off. Afterwards, he crawls back to bed. John clings to him tight, and Jack holds him close, understanding the need to just be next to someone who will care for you. They fall asleep entangled.

The Doctor wakes feeling completely at peace. He's still tucked away in Jack's strong arms. He knows he'll have to leave them eventually, but he's no longer overwhelmed. Even though he's a timelord, doesn't mean he can fix everything. He does the best he can. And he has to take care of himself. And when he's having trouble doing that, he can always come back here. Maybe a permanent strand in time can be a homing beacon, rather than a snag, comfort when he needs it. He has no doubt that he'll need it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. I think I've said all I need to on the subject. That said, if I do think of something else, I might be back. If you have some interest in other fandoms, I invite you to check out my other works, and I have a new series planned to start this week.

**Author's Note:**

> I could continue this if people want, but I'd have to know there's an interest.


End file.
